FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to reciprocating drive mechanisms, and more particularly to devices of the type incorporating one or more anti-friction rollers that are turnably mounted in a nut body and which extend into the axial bore of the body so as to engage the walls of a grooved or threaded shaft, such as a screw or other shaft having a roller-receiving groove.
The entire disclosure of U.S. application Ser. No. 08/333,735 above identified is specifically incorporated by reference, into the present application.
The listing of prior art set forth in the above identified application is re-produced hereinbelow:
U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ 3,296,880 3,308,674 3,766,788 3,766,800 3,779,094 4,008,625 4,022,076 4,031,765 4,198,872 4,199,999 4,343,200 5,191,805 ______________________________________
British Patent No. 1044 dated Jan. 15, 1907
French Patent No. 526,586